


Please

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley assures Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like if rilaya actually gets together in the show it'll go down like this

_"Kiss me. Please."_

And she wants to, dear god she wants to. But she doesn't want to ruin a good thing. This is her best friend. And the only way to assure she never loses her is if she just remains her best friend. Nothing more.

"Riley, you are the only constant in my life." Maya tries to reason, but Rileys not having it.

"I can be a constant in your life as your friend and your girlfriend. And I love you and you love me and nothing is ever going to change that." Riley assures her. It's true, but it's not enough.

"But you cant know that! You cant know how you'll feel in a day or a week or a year. And if we date, we might break up. And I cant lose you." Her voice cracks and she shakes her head and tries to stop herself from crying, but the tears fall anyway.

"I dont care." Riley states simply. "Its just a chance I'm willing to take. Take this chance, just this once." She begs. Mayas mind fills with clouds of doubt.

"And if I mess up? If I do something stupid and ruin everything?" Maya fidgets uncomfortably and keeps her gaze locked on her hands, folded in her lap.

"Then I'll forgive you because as long as I've known you youve only had whats best for me in mind. And that wont ever end, I know it won't. Because you love me." Riley places her hands over Mayas in her lap and a comforting warmth runs through her. She always wants to feel this way. But she can't have that with Riley. Because relationships lead to break ups.

"And if one day you wake up and realize its not me?" Maya stares at her hand and mentally wills it to move. Riley shakes her head.

"Thats not going to happen."

"And what if it does?" Maya pleads, finally looking up. "I need you to tell me what will happen then."

"It wont."

"Tell me."

There's a pause, and Riley takes a deep breathe. "Then I'll talk about it with you. If I suddenly wake up one morning, and im not feeling it, feeling us, I'm gonna tell you and we're gonna talk about it. Is that want you want to hear?" She asks. Maya doesn't speak for awhile.

"Maya, there are moments in life you just have to take a risk and go for it. This is one of those times."

Riley watches Maya intently as she avoids her piercing gaze.

"You cant promise our forever." She's says eventually, and Riley rolls her eyes at that one.

"Yes I can. I can't promise how but I can promise we're forever." Riley places the tips of her fingers underneath her chin and turns her to face her.

"I am here forever. I promise."

Maya nods and her tears fall even faster. Riley repeats herself over and over until Mayas calmed down, and she isn't crying anymore.

"And think of it this way. I know it's gonna be a long time if I ever decide i don't want to be with you. Imagine what we can do in that time." Riley jokes. Maya chuckles lightly at the comment. "Yeah." She smiles.

"Kiss me." Riley says.

She does.


End file.
